A wireless device may be wirelessly connected to a remote device using a wireless communications protocol such as Bluetooth. If the wireless device also has access to a wireless network that the remote device cannot access directly, then the wireless device may act as a gateway that provides the remote device with access to the wireless network. The wireless device may provide network status information as well as network access to the remote device. However, implementing these functions using a host processor in the wireless device may result in undesirable delays and power consumption.
Like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts throughout the figures and specification.